


Of Lemons and Pies

by HoodinisHarmony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, F/M, Fluff, HHr Children, Harmony - Freeform, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodinisHarmony/pseuds/HoodinisHarmony
Summary: A normal trip to the Farmer’s Market turns into an adventure for the Potter Family
Relationships: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Of Lemons and Pies

“Papa, look at all the people!”

Harry looked down to see little Dahlia Potter look at him with stars in her eyes. They were currently at a local farmer’s market in Brighton, and despite having been to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, those crowds didn’t compare to the crowd here.

David Potter, his only son, hid behind Hermione’s legs slightly. “Mama, I’m nervous...” His face had a worried frown on it, and like always whenever his children felt uncomfortable, his heart fell slightly. 

Hermione dropped down into a crouch, a soft smile on her face. “I know David, it’s okay. There is a lot of people around, I know, but if you stay and be a brave boy, Grandmama will treat you!”

David’s eyes widened, before a wide smile appeared on his face. “Really? Oooooh, I hope she makes the lemon mer....merin...” His eyebrows scrunched up in concentration, trying to form the word out. “Lemon Meringue Pie!” 

Harry let out a proud laugh, ruffling David’s messy black hair. “Oh she definitely will! If she doesn’t, I’ll make sure to steal a slice before the competition starts.” He felt his wife smack his arm, and he bellowed out with laughter again. He quickly took Dahlia’s hand in his, and with David’s hand in Hermione’s, they set off into the market.

“We have a sale on figs! You won’t find them anywhere else!”

“Corn for sale! Get your corn at a reduced price!”

The kid’s eyes wandered the market with wonder, never having been to a place such as this before. Harry shot a smile to Hermione, seeing her eyes sparkle beneath the sunhat she wore. She always loved seeing the kids so curious and filled with wonder.

“There’s the Potter family!” He turned away from Hermione to see Daniel Granger waving towards them. “You’re just in time! Emma’s just begun to make the pies for the competition. They’ve completely uphauled the kitchens they give the competitors from last year, and your mother is positively beaming!”

Hermione let out a giggle, before the family followed Grandpapa Granger through the crowd. It wasn’t long before they entered a building, and they were welcomed with Grandmama Granger spitting fire at an official.

“What do you mean the lemons are gone? We were specifically told to let the judges know what we were making, and we’d have the ingredients provided to us. And now you plan to tell me that the one thing I need for my pie is MISSING?!” The poor official cringed away from the lady, before Daniel came up and put a hand on Emma’s shoulder, calming her down quickly. Emma turned around and saw the Potter’s standing there with a concerned look, and rushed over to them, engulfing Hermione and Harry in a hug.

“Oh you two, I’m so sorry you had to see that! It’s just that I find it incredibly concerning when the competition itself is sabotaging me!” He immediately dropped onto her knees, taking David and Dahlia in her arms. “I’m sorry, you two. I don’t know if Grandmama will be able to give you two a treat for tonight.” 

Dahlia’s face fell, before burying her face in Emma’s hair. She always loved having Emma’s baking as a treat, and the news that there wouldn’t be any broke the little girl’s heart.

David, on the other hand, had other ideas.

“I saw someone selling lemons earlier on the way here, Grandmama! We’ll get some for you!” Emma pulled away and looked into David’s eyes with wonder, before a small smile made it’s way onto her face. She looked back up at Harry, seeing a similar smile on his face.

“That’s my little seeker...” his voice mumbled out, his chest filled with pride, before looking at Emma. “I’ll take the recipe as payment, if you don’t mind too terribly. I wanna be able to make it myself to treat these two wonderful kids.”

She jumped up and engulfed Harry in a hug that felt a lot like the ones Hermione used to give when she was younger, and she squealed.

“Oh thank you! You just saved my place in this competition! And I’ll make you as many pies as you want!” 

Harry looked at David, seeing a look of concentration on his son’s face, before he nearly shot out the store alone. He quickly grabbed David’s arm, and his son turned to him with a sheepish smile on his face. 

“Sorry Papa...just got excited. I remembered exactly where I saw the lemon stand.” Harry merely ruffled his son’s hair again, before speaking.

“Then lead the way, Captain David! Let us go on our quest for Grandmama’s lemons!” The two kids squealed in excitement, and Hermione wrapped her hand around his arms, and they all exited the kitchen.

Hermione and Harry watched as David took Dahlia’s hand, and they rushed away, the earlier trepidation David had no where to be seen. They had to run slightly to keep pace with their two children, who were currently zipping through the crowd. They eventually stopped at the stand, seeing a middle aged man with a friendly smile on his face speaking to David.

“Well young man, if your parents don’t mind waiting a little while, I can grab a crate or two of them from the back.” He put a hand up to the side of his mouth, stage whispering. “I keep the best ones in the back.” 

David’s eyes shot towards the couple, a pleading look in his eyes. He really wanted to make Grandmama proud, Harry thought. 

“Oh we don’t mind, we’ll just be here.” David’s face broke into a wide grin, before collapsing onto the cobble stone beneath their feet, Dahlia joining him soon after. 

“Worked yourselves up a bit, didn’t you?” Slow nods from his children were seen, and Harry laughed, sitting down softly on an empty crate, as Hermione dotted on their two children, a napkin wiping away the small sheen of sweat that was seen on their foreheads. They stared off, watching the crowd in a comfortable silence, before he heard Dahlia giggle. He looked to see her standing between his legs, two lemons in her hands, and she was covering her eyes with them.

“David look! I have lemons for eyes!” She let out another giggle, and David laughed along with her, grabbing a lemon of his own and playing along with her. He felt Hermione lean down slightly, her sun hat blocking the sunlight from hitting his eyes.

“I love seeing our children play around. It’s almost surreal to see after everything we’ve been through.” Harry smiled at her words, a hand absentmindedly stroking her cheek. “I also love seeing their Papa be the best one he can be.”

Her voice had a tone within it, and he turned to see an almost hungry look in her eyes. Harry’s own eyes widened a little, and the grin that did funny things to Hermione’s insides worked it’s way onto his face. “Keep talking like that, and I might just have to leave these two rascals with their grandparents for a night.” 

Hermione merely leaned in closer, her hand reaching for her husband’s cheek. “Have I ever told you how arousing it is, seeing you be a wonderful father?” was all she said before she captured his lips with hers.

His mind blanked out for a moment, before he leaned more into it, feeling love bursting from his whole body. 

Yeah, he had to admit. This was the life.


End file.
